My Return
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto returns to the day of the sealing and leads a new life as the older brother of his younger self. See how things change as him and his younger self are raised not as an Uzumaki or a Namikaze but a Kazama. Dual Harem


I dont own Naruto.

Before I begin I will answer a question that will confuse everyone as the story goes. Hes a sort of a half demon but not really so his age is screwed up and I will go more into it later.

In the shadows a teen standing 6 ft tall wearing a black cloak and a sword on his side looked on at the battle between the Kyuubi and the village of Konoha. He could have stopped it but that was not what he was here for. The teen waited and watched the sealing of the Kyuubi and the death of the Yondaime and the moment Gambunta left the battlefield in a puff of smoke he moved at speeds nearly no one could track and grabbed the baby out of the Yondaimes hand and looked at the man he looked up to his entire life and smiled as a tear fell down his face and said "It begins." dropping a scroll with a bloodseal on it and left the field still covered by the smoke and when the ninja from the village started to arrive they along with all traces of them being there were gone.

The third Hokage arrived a few moments later and looked around and said "Search the area for anything out of the ordinary and also look for any survivors." and as the ninja with him left he looked at Arashi and saw a scroll beside his body and reached down and picked it up and saw it had a bloodseal on it but what shocked him was the fact that it was his family crest. He pocketed it and left to return to his office to get things on the recovery started and to see what the scroll had in it.

When he got there he sat down and bit his thumb and put some blood on the seal and it opened and he read

**Hello old man,**

**It will be good to see you agian in a few years but I could not stop and explain to you now whats going on or all that I sacraficed to get here would be for nothing. If anyone would have found out about a child being used it would have make everything fail. Dont try and follow me because you wont be able to track the Hiraishin I used to leave.**

**I am the child that my father the yondaime used tonight sent back in time to change things for the better starting with things for myself. After you read this scroll destroy it and destroy the ashes so no chance that anyone could read it. **

**I know that its hard to believe but I can give proof when I return beside the fact that the bloodseal on the scroll was made by my friend Konohamaru, who will be your grandson soon so please wait and let me show you or Jaraiya proof of what I claim and then you can decide to believe it or not.**

**I will be returning in a few years as the brother of my infant self under the name Arashi Kazama and my brother will be Naruto Kazama even though we both know thats not my name or my fathers but it would work to keep my fathers enemies in the dark. He wont know anything about the sealing or even have a memory of it because I will use a jutsu on him to erase his memory of it so all he will know is the cover story I will tell you.**

**I cant tell you much about what is going to happen since you will change things to much but I will say this again, Dont mention about a child being used in the sealing. Several people will be looking for him then to use agianst every other village as a weapon much like that old war horse Danzo would try and after you refused he would turn the citizens of the village agianst the younger me. Even with an S-class village secret he would have over 6000 assassination attempts by the very village he saved and thats not talking about the rest.**

**Say that my father used a brand new seal to use on the Kyuubi along with summoning the deathgod and a seal he got from a clan in Mist named Kazama durring his travels so I can explain the seals on our stomachs along with making a believable story for the rest of the village so no one will know why we have 2 chakras so that way my younger self wont have to go through the torture I did from this village of idiots. **

**For what it is worth the Kyuubi will no longer be a problem after we return because I am sending him back to his home in demon world powerless where he can never return but we may or may not have someone with us so dont be suprised if we do. I hate not being able to tell you more but if things are going to work it has to be this way. I hate the fact Hiashe brother along with most of the Uchiha clan will die within the next 10 years but those events have to happpen or they change history to much and I wont tell you who or why they happen because then the less then 100 deaths will be for nothing and Konoha will not be able to stop the entire destruction of Konoha.**

**Konoha will have a new bloodline though so get things in your mind to use at a council meeting when I explain our bloodlines. You will get a kick and I will tell you my cover story then. **

**Tell Jaraiya that his research aka peeking would be a big help in about 4 years time around Tayaru city. Spend a month there in July and I will meet him and dont set an ambush unless you want alot of dead ninja. After everything I have been through I have no problem with that and having the Godaime Hokage Tsunade give me all the information she had on the ninja at this time I know most of thier faces. **

**By the way. Use Kagebunshins for paperwork. Tsunade put me in the hospital for a week for knowing that secret and not telling her.**

**Uzumaki Naruto or should I say Arashi Kazama.**

The third looked at the scroll and smirked at the last little note then did a few seals and burned it and then used a wind jutsu to destroy the ashes. He sighed and set to work repairing the city.

Flash forward 4 years later in Tayaru city, Jaraiya sighed as he looked though the fence and thought "_I wonder when this person will aproach me. The third said I had to meet him here and I had to stay here the entire month and its been a week so far. At least the research is good."_ and looked through the fence.

He saw a blond woman with pigtails sitting in the water and she got up and walked over by the hole he was looking at and Jaraiya was so caught up looking at her tits he did not notice the girls hands until a shout of "Rasengan." was heard and the fence blew apart blowing wood all over him.

Jaraiya was wide eyed and the girl said "Follow me erosannin and I will explain a few things to you." and walked toward the exit wrapped in a towel.

Jaraiya got up and soon followed and when he walked outside the bathhouse he saw the pigtail woman sitting at a Ramen stall with a little boy with blond hair and a blond hair man.

Jaraiya walked over and the blond hair girl and the blond hair guy said "Hello erosannin. I can guess the old man told you to meet me here."

Jaraiya looked at the blond and asked "How do you know that jutsu and what is this about." with his eyes narrowed and his voice with restrained fury.

The blond said "Lets walk outside the village and I know alot more then Rasengan. I also know Hiraishin and I will explain that also when we get away from wondering eyes and listening ears. Dont want a snake to hear what we need to discuss though the slug would be ok if she gives up her gambling and alchohol." and he got up and the boy beside him said "should I come brother."

The blond said "No Naruto, you stay here with my clone and finish your ramen."

Naruto nodded and the blond left with Jaraiya.

When they were about 2 miles outside the village the blond said "Thanks for coming erosannin. I suppose I should start with who I am and how I got here."

Jaraiya nods and said "That would be a good start."

The blond sighed and said "My real name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am the son of the Yondaime. I came back in time nearly 16 years to the day of the sealing in which my father sealed Kyuubi into me."

Jaraiya could not believe what this guy was saying. Besides the third only 4 people knew of the sealing and the child disapearance and for this guy to have that info was something he needed answers to. Perhaps the kid back in the village was the child.

The blond said "I have changed my name when I came back and have taken my younger self as my own brother and given him the name Naruto Kazama and I am going by Arashi Kazama so not to attract any of my fathers enemies."

Jaraiya asked "Do you have any proof of what you said."

Arashi pulled out a green necklace Jaraiya immediately knew and Arashi said "Tsunade gave this to me in a bet when I was learning Rasengan from you. I used it in battle agianst Orochimaru right hand man about a month and a half after the death of the third because of Orochimaru while you and her fought the snake as shizune had been injured already in the battle, It was because of that fight she finally got over her fear of blood because I made her believe like her brother and fiance did. I also have the Kyuubis chakra even though he is no longer in me or my younger self." and flared his red chakra shocking Jaraiya even more.

Jaraiya sighed and said "So what is it you need me to for if I believe you."

Arashi smiled and said "Granny Tsunade before she was killed after your death gave me all the information I needed to change everything along with help from Gaara the Kazekage at the time whose secret scroll had a time jutsu sent me back being with all of the chakra I have along with my healing abilities I could survive the pain and drain to get here. Before I came back I made an agreement with the fox and freed him with only half a tails worth of chakra and then sent him back to the demon world Makia were after he rest a little and gains his strength making it impossible for him to be able to return. After I took my younger self I made the same deal with him again and had him set my younger self body up to handle the strain of the two chakras and enlarging his coils, giving him the regeneration I have along with a few other things. I want you to help me for the next 2 year train him and get him ready so that way when we return you can help back me up on my cover story of being from a bloodline clan that was wiped out in Mist durring thier continuing cival war. I would like to also get my summoning contract agian with Gambunta but I will have to wait for that since I know you dont trust me yet. Heard enough Kakashi-sensie." making Jaraiya and the ABNU hidden in the trees flinch.

Arashi smiled and said "Come on down and we can continue to talk and the Kagebunshin back in the village can forget watching for my younger self and my clone because both were clones as is this body since I knew you would be watching. Tell Pukan to change shampoos because he uses the same one as Sakura. We are currently away from here so if you want any more answers jump on down."

The ABNU jumped down and the clone pulled out a mask and handed it to Kakashi and said "I never liked those damn mask and I know you wont let anyone other then the woman you marry see your face so here."

The ABNU took it and turned around before slipping it on and then removed his ABNU mask and said "So how much of what you just said is true."

The clone raised up his sleave showing a Konoha ABNU symbol and said "Every last bit of it. Even if I do not do anything or you try and kill me and somehow succeed then what I warned the old man about will still happen as he already knows with Hiashe brothers death and you cant warn the Uchiha clan because its one of thier own that does it." with a smirk

Kakashi sighs and Jaraiya asked "So what is your plan exactly."

Arashi sighed and said "The plan is this. I plan to return shortly after the Uchiha massacre when the village is in fear of loosing thier bloodlines and simply ask to be aloud to join giving them the bleeding heart story. Tsunade who will become the Godaime and Garra who became the Godaime Kazekage both gave me scrolls to give to the old man when I return telling them what they want me to do or something like that. I dont know since we all three wrote scrolls and had Konohamaru use his blood on it being the only living Saratobi. After that I will join and Naruto will join the accademy and then I will give the old man the information on the major events Tsunade told me to give out and then after Orochimaru attack is either stopped or him killed we will go and get Tsunade and have her become the Godaime agian but hopefully this time the old man wont die. So do we have a deal."

Flash forward 1 month after the Uchiha massacre.

A teenager about 19 years old walked up to the village gates with a boy about 7 years old and a white haired old man. What was unique beside the cloths that they wore that were a strange replication of the yondaimes cloths except they were not a white cloak but blue and the fact both blonds had a facemask over the lower half of thier faces and thier noses burried in a book. The book was the Art of War by Sun Tzu.

As they approached the gaurds said "Halt. State your name and reason for coming to Konoha."

The older blond raised his head up and said "hmm, you say something. I was lost on the road of life." making both gaurds facefault both knowing Kakashi.

The older man said "My name is Jaraiya of the Sannins and this is Arashi and Naruto Kazama. They are here to see the Hokage and I will be escorting them." and all 3 walked through the gates not waiting for an answer.

Naruto looked at his older brother and said "Brother. You really need to stop teasing people like that."

Arashi sighed and said "What can I say. I was always a prankster. So how is the book."

Naruto smiles and said "Its pretty good but do you really think it will help me play Shogi and Go."

Arashi said "Yeah little brother it will. Now remember that I will have to talk to the Hokage privately sometime durring our meeting with him but it should not take long and then we can goto that Ramen stand if it is still here that I was told about."

Jaraiya said "How can you both love ramen so much, your father was never as bad as you both."

Arashi cut his eyes at Jaraiya and said "true but from what I heard neither of us were as bad as the Yondaime."

Jaraiya smirked knowing how hard it was for Arashi to keep up the lie but knew why it had to be done but thats what he gets for calling him Erosannin.

As they walked into the Hokages office the third looked up from his paperwork smiling as he saw his student and then went to a nuetral look as the two blonds walked in and the third said "So Jariaya, what is it that I have the pleasure of your visit. I had not heard from you since Kakashi returned and gave me his report."

Jaraiya said as he set down on the window "You know me Research mostly. Let me introduce a couple of friends of mine. The taller one is Arashi Kazama and the younger one is Naruto Kazama, his little brother. They both come from mist when the rest of thier clan was wipped out by the people there and would like to join Konoha. The boy wants to be a ninja and his older brother is pretty good so what about lets getting the boy enrolled into the accademy right now so we can talk."

Naruto groaned and Arashi said "Dont worry little brother. I will pick you up after school and then take you for that ramen. Im sure the old man here would be more then happy to let one of his men take you to a class. Maybe one with...Hmmm, I bet there might even be a girl with pink hair like I told you I use to know, in a village this size there has to be one or two. What would be the odds of you being in a class with a girl like that, huh."

Naruto snickered and said "It would be even funnier if she was like your friend that was an obsessive fangirl for a gay stuck up prick."

The third caught the little note and knew of only one family who had pink hair and knew she was in the Uchiha class and he wrote something down and called a chunnin and had him take Naruto to the accademy.

After he was gone the third dropped all pretense and said while narrowing his eyes "So Arashi, why did you want him in that class and I want answers as to why you kidnapped him. I have been more lenient then I should so answer me."

Jaraiya said "What ever he tells you is true. Hes given me more then enough proof to back up his claim and he has taken care of the boy real well."

Arashi sighed and said "When that class graduates the chunnin exams that they all participate in will be a cover for an invasion that is lead by Orochimaru. He will come after Sasuke since Itachi is to strong to posses with his immortality jutsu that lets him switch bodies. He wants the Sharingan but he might come after Naruto always looking for new bodies or bloodlines to mess with like he did with Yamato. Naruto needs to be with that class so that he can have his friends that I grew up with so he will learn the will of fire and protect what is most precious to him and hopefully now that he dont have the hate from the village and thier parents telling them to stay away from him he could finally be happy. He needs to be with them because that graduating class will eventually get to the level equevalent to the sannins with three of them actually becoming one. They will face s-class criminals that make Orochimaru look weak along with having to deal with the group that want all 9 of the tailed beast to rule the world. As for the reason I took him is simple and sweet."

He pulls out 3 scroll and said "There is Ibikis reports off all the attacks that I had in my life that were stopped. There were more then that so if you wanted him to have to go through that hell agian you would lose any respect I have for you. One is from the Godiame Hokage Tsunade before her death and the other is from the Godaime Kazekage Gaara. I was told to have you read them before we discuss anything else." and handed the scroll to the third and took a seat.

The third asked "If Tsunade was the Godaime who would be Rokadiame." trying to validate information before opening the scroll.

Arashi looked down and said "There was no Rokadaime of Konaha because within 2 weeks of her death there was no Konoha left for anyone to be the leader of." sadly.

The third opened the scroll and read its content recognising Ibiki handwriting and could not believe what he was reading. He let a few tears go down his cheek and then opened the second one from Tsunade and narrowed his eyes and unsealed another scroll in that one and put it in his pocket and nodded after making sure it was hers and also notice the secret genjutsu of the Hokages on it and then read the one from Gaara and looked sad for a moment and said "Im sorry for doubting what you said. I recognise the handwriting as Ibikis as well as Tsunades and I trust the other one from this Gaara you mentioned because Tsunade backed it up and I also trust Jaraiya so what do you plan."

Arashi smiled and said "Well old man, first I want to give the man who was like a grandfather to me in my child hood a hug since I have not seen you in nearly a decade for me since I last saw you if thats alright since we have not actually had a chance to meet in this timeline."

After getting a nod and a hug Arashi sat back down and asked "so how paperwork."

The third chuckled at that and said "Your little advice was brilliant. So whats the plan."

Arashi said "I want to join Konoha and you can put me at any rank besides a gennin because I will kill that cat. I would like to get me a place for me and Naruto. Tsunade gave me orders to try and get us put down as a bloodline though and said her scroll would explain everything though I dont know what."

The third looked questioning and asked "What bloodline."

Arashi said "When I got rid of the Kyuubi in us I had him change our bodies a little so that way our kids would have duel charka like we do, regenation abilities from wounds and a few other things that I can pass as a bloodline since now it is. I also have a cover story to explain why I know Hiraishin, Rasengan and Kagebunshin along with a few others that are leaf justu even though I have more wind based one being its my affinity. My story is the yondaime made a deal with my father who was the head of our clan. He wanted to know about the sealing we did to hide our bloodline in mist so my father gave it to him but in return got those 3 jutsu. The other ones Jaraiya taught me in the last couple of years as we traveled together since he was the one who played messenger. I went to mist a year after I took Naruto and built what would be claimed as my clans compound and then destroyed it like an attack would do so that way if Danzo sends anyone there he cant find a lie in my story. If that plan fails or the council refuses to let us live here without the threat of the life I had to live then I have a backup plan Tsunade made for me though I dont know what it would make much of a difference but she said it was explained in the scroll for you so I believe you understand.

If we are allowed to join as a bloodline or just regular I would like to be put in abnu for the 2 years standard with Kakashi preferably so that way nobody else would have to ask how I got the tatoo and stuff I have on my arm since he knows the truth anyways and accepts it but after Ive had a little time to get things setup so we can live here. Besides that and what was in Kakashi report to you thats basically it for the next 6 years. I will follow your orders and all but I will also follows Tsunades and not reveal more then I have until its neccessary or it needs to be told. I cant take the trip back agian as even I nearly died comming back the first time."

The third nods and said "Well you are right we will need to have a council meeting for you to join because you are a bloodline. As for the rest I believe thats well thought out. Let me get them gathered while we wait."

Meanwhile in a classroom at the accademy a man with a scar on his face sighed wishing for something to happen because his class was ready to fall asleep from being board.

As if the heavens answered his prayer the door opened and one of the ladies from the office said "Iruka, you got a new student. His name is Naruto Kazama." and closed the door after letting Naruto walk in.

He was still reading his book and Iruka said "Hello Naruto. I am Iruka and I am your instructor. Why dont you tell us a little about yourself."

Naruto looked up board and asked "Did you say something. I was lost on the road of life." making everyone sweatdrop and Iruka facefault as everyone above gennin knew of Kakashi who did that.

Naruto closed his book and put it in his pouch and said "My name is Naruto Kazama and I am originally from a village in the land of mist until it was whiped out by the people of mist because my family possesses a bloodline. My brother and I are the only 2 survivors and we have been traveling the last couple of years with the worlds largest super pervert Jaraiya of the Sannin...well I be damn, my brother odds of winning are right agian. I pink haired girl in my class. She does look nice as do a few other ladies in this room but I hope she dont have a fangirl obsession with a stuck up gay, power hungry asshole who wants to kill his brother like my brothers friend did."

At this all the guys in the class snickered and Sakura who was beet red from the compliment started to get mad and said "Sasukekun is not a power hungry gay asshole who wants to kill his brother."

At this Sasuke screamed seeing as it is still recent in his mind about the attack and he has not gotten his emotions locked away yet "Yes I am and yes I do. I want to fucking kill my brother you damn banshee." making everyone laugh even more ignoring the fact he just called himself gay but he did not care because he had selective hearing and heard power hungry to kill his brother. Only thing he cared about was killing his brother.

At this nearly every girl of the Uchiha fanclub in class started to cry and then all the guys stopped snickering and turned white and scooted away from Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "Dont talk to a lady like that. If your sexual preference dont swing that way dont treat a hime like her with such disrespect." making Sakura beet red for being not only defended but also being called princess.

Iruka could not believe the actions of his class and cursing himself for his earlier wish when he turned back to Naruto he saw he was looking in his book again and said "please take a seat and listen to class Naruto."

Naruto nods and walks to the back of the room and puts his feet on the desk and relaxes as he continues to reads but creates a Kagebunshin that grabs a notepad from the original Naruto.

Kiba sniffs and asked "Why do you smell of foxes and why are there two of you now." making everone in class look at him."

Naruto looks up from his book and said "Same reason you smell of dogs. As a companion to our bloodline we had animal companions that were foxes but when the people of mist wiped our clan out they killed all our companions along with the rest of my family. I was only about a year old when that happened but thats what my brother told me. As for the Kagebunshins, our bloodline makes it impossible for us to do regular bunshins so Erosannin taught me it so I am having him take notes while I listen and read."

Iruka asked "Why cant you do regular bunshins."

Naruto looked up and said "Our bloodline is Duality which means we have 2 chakras instead of the normal one so even though I have great chakra control already doing tree and waterwalking it makes it nearly impossible because of it. Thats why I can also do Kagebunshins without dying."

Iruka nodded and wrote that down to ask the Hokage about later.

In the council chambers the third cleared his throwt as he walked in and said "Thank you all for comming. I would like to introduce the man who came in with me as him and his brother are the reason why I called this meeting."

Danzo asked "Why would you waste our time to call a meeting just because of a stranger and his little brother."

The third said "Because the law of Konoha states that any new bloodline that wishes to join Konoha has to be voted on to see if they accept them as a clan. Now Arashi, why dont you tell everyone about yourself."

Arashi nods and said "My name is Arashi Kazama. My little brother and I are originally from Mist but for the last 6 years we have been traveling after our clan was wiped out because the people of Mist discovered we had a bloodline and they eradicated the rest of our clan with me and my brother as the only known survivors. I met up with Jaraiya of the Sannins agian about 2 years ago and been traveling with him every since and he convinced me to bring my brother and myself here."

Everyone listened and Danzo asked "what do you mean met Jaraiya again."

Arashi said "Well the last time I met his I was about 9 and he was being a messanger between the Yondaime and my father when our clan trades secrets with him."

This got everyones attention and Hiashe asked "What do you mean secrets."

Arashi smiled and said "Well, from what my father told me it was because we had to hide our bloodline we put a seal on our children to conceal it and the Yondaime had met a member of my clan once and asked to learn the secrets of the sealing we did. It was our most gaurded secret. At first we refused until he offered us 3 jutsu. 1 that helps us with a problem we have because of our bloodline and 2 of his own family secrets jutsu as a sign of trust. My father agreed and Jaraiya was the go between most of the time. I did meet the yondiame a few times though."

Everyone listened and knew that Yondaime was a sealing master. They remember the third mentioning something about a clan from mist after the Yondaime destroyed the Kyuubi.

Danzo asked "What were the jutsu if you dont mind and do you know them."

Arashi said "Oh I know all three and they are Kagebunshin, Rasengan and Hiraishin." getting an almost complete silence then "WHAT."

The third flared his chakra and killer intent to silence everyone and said "Silence and before any of you try and say that he needs to turn those over he will not because he is the only person who actually knows how they work besides Jaraiya and it was an agreed trade that wound up saving this entire village from the Kyuubi. Now dont try and argue agianst me on this. They have agreed to join the Leaf if you allow it and therefore they will remain leaf jutsu. Now, does anyone have any questions before we decide to let them join or not."

Hiashe composed himself and asked "What exactly is your bloodline and what does it do."

Arashi said "Our bloodline is called Duality. We have 2 chakras instead of the normal one and because of that our bodies have adapted over time and we aquired hightened scences, we can regenerate from most near death wounds 10 times faster then normal and we can use chakra as a weapon in a form. It was because of the last that we used companions much like the Inuzaku clan here in Konoha does from what I was told however all our companions were killed with the rest of our clan 6 years ago. When we use our second chakra depending on how much we have and how good of control we have we can attack a target up to 100 yards away with it without having to do handsigns and we can grow our fingernails into claws and our eyes change color letting us keep track of faster moving targets easier. It has a few other uses that either I dont want to mention as family secrets or I have yet to have learn of since I never got to complete training in it since our clan was attacked but what I know is enough to teach my brother and any kids I will eventually have."

At the end everyone was stunned. Never had they ever even heard of such a thing. The Inuzaku clan head asked "What was your companion if you dont mind me asking because I am trying to place your scent."

Arashi said "Foxes. In mist they are more common then dogs and we had bread them for as long as I knew but since I dont know much about it since we dont get our companians until we were 8 and it takes 1 year of caring for our companions before we start learning to use them in battle I did not get much besides 2 jutsu for it and they were just henging them into a copy of us, making them grow up to a foot taller but I probably wont try to teach or breed any for a few years if ever." sadly

Everyone was scared for a moment with the memory of the last fox they knew of but started to forget it after the way he talked sadly.

Inside Arashi was giving himself an accademy award for his act. The third inside his head was also.

Hiashe activated his bloodline and gasped and said "So you really do have 2 chakras."

Danzo asked "What do you mea..." he was cut off when Arashi flared his chakra and everyone could see his blue chakra and then a red one popped out around him also.

At that moment a citizens council member said "Its the demons chakra. We should kill him and his brother right now." shocking many in the room by that. He then pulled out a kunia and jumped to his feet to charge Arashi.

Arashi narrowed his eyes and dropped a kunia down his sleave faster then most could follow and threw it at the wall right behind the guy who called him demon and disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared at the man back with a Rasengan in his hand shocking everyone in the room.

Arashi narrowed his eyes and said "Hokagesama, Im afraid you can forget us joining. I see know the leaf village is just like the bloody mist. I should never of believe the Yondaime when he told me of the leaf village treats people with respect and talked about the will of fire or Jariaya for that matter. I wont let my brother see the hells that I had to in the past because I learned if the leaders of the village are stupid enough to call someone a demon or monster because they have a bloodline or something that makes them different then the rest of the people will also. I bet it wont be long if the regular citezens see bloodlines like that before they start selling out secrets of the bloodlines to other villages for kidnapping or assassinations.

Hell makes me wonder if that Uchiha massacre I heard about was really that Itachi guys doing or if it was some regular ninja that hated them for thier bloodlines. All you would have to do is poison thier food or water like the mist did some of the other clans like ours and then kill them while they were weak. Jaraiya told me that the only witness was this Itachi guys brother who does not even have a sharingan to see through a henge or genjutsu so he could have had either one of them placed on him to make him blame his brother. Just like the Mizukage did with the seven swordsmen last year." and then went through some handseals and summoned a frog shocking everyone in the room by not only the summoning but also by how he made a possible explination for not only the Uchiha massacre as well as the Hyuuga kidnapping by cloud.

Hiashe did not like that possibility one bit.

The third for his part was thinking of what he could do and when he saw the frog he realised what Tsunade meant by revealing a half truth in her letter and going with a backup plan.

The frog looked around and said "**Yo bro, what are you doing calling me here today. I was getting ready to go see my girlfriend**."

Arashi chuckled and said "Sorry about that Gamatachi. I need you to goto the hotspring here in the leaf village and tell the pervert he was wrong and they are just like the mist and we are leaving. We wont be staying here after all. I just found out they are not like I was told and are just like the mist. Im suprised nobody tried to kill me yet besides that fool. We will probably head to Iwa or Cloud and see if there any different. After you deliver your message tell your dad I may call on him to get us away from here faster. Hell I might even take that guy who smells of snakes I met a few years ago up on joining his group if it keeps my brother safe." makinge everyone in the room flinch at the names of Iwa, Cloud and only one guy could be associated with snakes, Orochimaru. It also did not help the fact that he kept refering to them no better then the mist.

The frog nodded and went up in a puff of smoke and Arashi sighed and said "Sorry for bothering you agian."

The third screamed "Wait Arashi." getting everyones attention.

Now for a village that coined the phrase look underneath the underneath they hardly ever do it but on the few occasions that they do it usually involves something big. When Arashi summoned that frog along with using those two techniques 7 people in the room suddenly had a flashback of another blond with blue eyes summoning frogs and doing the same thing not to mention having those same jutsu. Those 7 people all looked around the room at each other and then laid eyes on the third Hokage.

The council member that said that a moment ago said "What are you all doing. Why are you not killing that demon. Its obvious the Yondaime failed in his sealing and they came back to rub it in our faces."

Danzo said "We cant let them leave with those jutsu and goto another village."

The third said "Shut the hell up." shocking everyone in the room.

Inoichi asked "Hokagesama, Can I ask a question about Arashi and his brother before its to late."

The third nods and Inoichi asked "They are not related to the Yondaime are they."

The third sighed and sat down and looked at Arashi and said "What I am about to tell you is an S-rank secret that only myself and Jaraiya knows about. Neither Arashi or his brother know of it and were not to know about it until they were safely here and strong enough to keep safe. Both are the sons of the Yondaime Hokage. He had them secretely and kept them hidden in the one place Iwa would never look for his family. That is the true reason they know those jutsu. He married his wife whose clan did trade the secrets of thier sealing that stopped Kyuubi but as a way to show the trust he was married to thier mother and was planning on restoring his clan with the clan restoration law by bringing his sons when they were old enough but the Kyuubi attack stopped that.

As far as the demon you spoke of the Yondaime took 3 seperate sealings together to make a new one that worked exactly as it should. You just called the son of the man who saved you and everyone you care about a demon because he has a bloodline that we never heard of. I will let you in on a little secret. Even though the mist is trying to kill all bloodlines in the country they also have the most. When the Yondaime was there last he recorded over 200 that they dont want. That was one of the reason he had those boys to try and get us more after the wars but now you had to ruin it. I dont even know why I should be the Hokage when people like you make me sick." shocking everyone.

Arashi narrowed his eyes and asked "What are you talking about old man. How can you say that when I remember my father."

The third pulled out the scroll he unsealed from Tsunade scroll and said "This was from your father the Yondaime to be given to you and your brother." and handed it to him.

Danzo screamed "This is an outrage. How dare you claim that these boys are the sons of the Yondaime."

Arashi bit his thumb and opened the bloodseal on it since his blood sealed it but he never got to read it since Tsunade wrote it secretely and began to read.

**Naruto, **

**I am sorry that the backup plan had to be used but I left orders for this scroll to be used as your dads that you would have recieved. I am assuming that you are still passing off your BLOODLINE so here is what you do. **

**After memorising this scroll destroy it and then say that it looks like you are already a member of Konoha clan because not only are you the son of the Yondaime but also one of the founding clans of Konoha. Say that your dad wants you to use the clan restoration and protection rights and then ask what is polygamy becuase you and your brother have to participate in it, ask for your fathers inheratence that he left you that the third will know and goodluck. If it still goes down kill those bastards.**

**Tsunade.**

Arashi let a tear go down his face and held the scroll up and sent a pulse of chakra through his hands destroying the scroll shocking everyone in the room.

He turned and asked "Is it true old man what you said."

The third nods and Arashi sighed and said "He said that I dont have to be voted to join Konoha not only being his son but also one of the founding clans of Konoha.

At that moment 6 of the 7 people who looked at each other and nodded and looked at the council member that said that and Hiashe asked "What do you think you were doing. How dare you say such a thing."

The council member asked "What do you mean. That demon is the one you should be going after."

Hiashe narrowed his eyes and said "why, is it becuase of his bloodline."

The council member said "If that is what he wants to call it then I think him and everyone like him should..."

... Now you may be wondering why he stopped talking dear friends. Lets take a step back and see exactly what has just happened. Arashi told about how things are done in mist, referred to how Hiashe daughter was almost kidnapped, explained a possible explination for the Uchiha massacre, and then the council member that started it said he thinks anyone who has a bloodline, not demon chakra but bloodline should be killed by his earlier words. Let me tell you exactly who those seven people were that looked at each other. The Ino Shika Cho group, Hiashe, Shino dad, Kiba mom, and Danzo. Now watch what happens.

Hiashe quickly hit him in the throwt destoying his voice box. Shino dad sent a bug up the guys pant leg and explodes on the tip of his dick, Tsume had her dog bite the mans leg and the Ino Shiko Cho group played tug of war pulling the man apart as he died.

The third said "Now, does anyone else have anything to say."

Arashi said "Um, dad said something about an inheratance and where will Naruto and I stay."

The third said "You can stay at my clan compound until yours is ready to live in."

Arashi nods and said "I do have one thing to say before I officially join this village. If anyone so much tries to harm my brother I will use everything I have to kill that person and anyone associated with him or her including having Gambunta crush every building in this village. I am strong enough to protect myself but my brother is strong but not experienced."

Hiashe said "If anyone attacks you or your brother it will be represented as an attack on the Hyuuga clan as I put my clans protection on you both."

All of the clanheads made the same statement and the third said "Well I guess its official. Welcome Arashi..."

Arashi said "I suspose its best if we keep our last name as Kazama. I dont want any enemies the yondaime had to come and attack Konoha because of us."

The third nods and said "Welcome Arashi Kazama to Konoha. This meeting is over." as he got up and lead Arashi away.


End file.
